Oceanic Museum
の |slogan=The endless sea sustains all life. |translated_name=Ocean Science Museum |location=Slateport City |region=Hoenn |generation= , |map=Hoenn Slateport City Map.png }} The Oceanic Museum (Japanese: の Ocean Science Museum) is a building built by Captain Stern located in Slateport City. In , the must go there to give Captain Stern some parts from the Devon Corporation. When the player first arrives in Slateport, the Oceanic Museum will be inaccessible. The player must first talk to Dock on the first floor of Stern's Shipyard, and then head to the Museum to meet Captain Stern. There are ten people inside the building. A sign outside the museum reads: In the games Structure The player must pay an entrance fee of 50 to enter the museum. One of the / s visiting the museum, the same one that the player had beaten in Petalburg Woods and Rusturf Tunnel, gives the player . The Grunt will stay in the museum (even after the player defeats his colleagues on the second floor) until he gives the player the TM and runs off after giving it to them. The first floor contains information about the sea in the form of seven exhibits. There is also a who asks the player to tell him a story about Pokémon. This report will later be aired on TV. On the second floor, when the player first visits, they will battle two members of the villainous team. Additionally, this floor has nine exhibits which include models of the Hoenn region and several cruise ships including the Royal Unova and the S.S. Anne. In , Scott will speak to the player once he or she leaves the museum to find out who defeated Team Aqua. Items / |Ru=yes|Sa=yes|E=yes|OR=yes|AS=yes|display= }} Trainers Pokémon Ruby Pokémon Sapphire and Emerald Pokémon Omega Ruby 150px|Team Magma Grunt||640|1|322|Numel|♂|16}} 150px|Team Magma Grunt||560|2|041|Zubat|♂|14||322|Numel|♂|14}} Pokémon Alpha Sapphire 150px|Team Aqua Grunt||640|1|318|Carvanha|♂|16}} 150px|Team Aqua Grunt||560|2|041|Zubat|♂|14||318|Carvanha|♂|14}} Layout In the anime and visited the Oceanic Museum in The Spheal of Approval, where they met Captain Stern, who was analyzing rock samples from the ocean's surface. During their visit, Team Magma tried to steal the rock samples, and eventually managed to get away with some, but Captain Stern was fortunately left with a small rock sufficient enough for his research. Trivia * A remix of the song heard on the S.S. Anne in Generation I (and later ) can be heard while in the Museum. * The museum can be entered free of charge before Team Magma or Team Aqua leave, as the reception believes that the player is part of their group. However, it only works if the player lacks the 50 fee, which will prompt the receptionist to believe that the player is part of either Team Magma or Team Aqua. * In Pokémon X and Y, a staying on the second floor of Hotel Richissime in Lumiose City mentions that her first date with her husband was at the Oceanic Museum. * In Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire, the upper floor of the museum has water samples from both Kanto and Johto. ** This was changed in Emerald; instead, they are labeled Water Sample 1 and Water Sample 2. ** This reference returns in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, with additional water samples from Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos added. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=海洋科學博物館 |zh_cmn=海洋科學博物館 / 海洋科学博物馆 |fr=Musée Océanographique |de=Ozeanmuseum |it=Museo Oceanografico |ko=바다의 과학박물관 |pl=Muzeum Marinistyczny |ru=Музей океана ''Muzey okeana |es=Museo Oceánico |sv=Sjöfartsmuséet }} Category:Hoenn locations Category:Ruby and Sapphire locations Category:Emerald locations Category:Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire locations de:Ozeanmuseum es:Museo Oceánico fr:Musée Océanographique de Poivressel it:Museo Oceanografico ja:うみのかがくはくぶつかん zh:海洋科学博物馆